Shaken
by Fisherella
Summary: Shake's reaction to Carl's new relationship. Contains Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl and Hand Banana.


Shake was sitting in his chair watching television with Meatwad on the armrest, when he heard a familiar car pull in next door. Shake jumped up, knocking Meatwad off the arm of the chair.

"Carl's home!" Shake yelled as he ran to the window. "I wonder where he's been all day. Usually, he only leaves at night."

Shake hurried out the front door. Meatwad followed after him.

Carl and Hand Banana were getting out of Carl's car with groceries. Hand Banana was wearing a black leather jacket with a skull on the back and one arm pinned up and a red bandana on his head. He was carrying a plastic grocery bag in his mouth. Carl was wearing his usual clothes and carrying a paper grocery bag in his arms.

Meatwad went up to Hand Banana and petted him. "Hi Hand Banana. Hi Carl."

"Hi Meatman," said Carl.

"Hey Carl, what are you doing tonight?" Shake asked nosily. "Want to come over and hang out with us?"

Carl looked at Hand Banana and then back at Shake and Meatwad. "Not tonight cup. We already got plans. Hand Banana says he's going to try to bake a lasagna. We've been out all day getting the stuff he needs to make it… since there isn't any food in my house."

Shake started to scheme. "Hey! What a coincidence. That's what we're having for dinner tonight."

"We are?" Meatwad asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm making my famous home-made lasagna."

"No way cup," said Carl. "I don't trust you with lasagna. We've been through that before." Carl frowned at Shake.

"Aw Carl, I wouldn't do anything sneaky. I'm not like that anymore."

"I don't care!" said Carl. "I'm going to enjoy a peaceful night at home. With my dog!"

Hand Banana smiled around the bag handles in his mouth and wagged his tail. He followed Carl inside the house. Carl closed the door loudly.

"I ought to report you to the SPCA!" Shake shouted after him.

Shake angrily stormed back home. He slammed the door behind himself as he entered the living room where Frylock was sitting on the chair. A moment later Meatwad let himself in.

"I am so pissed off!" Shake announced.

Frylock ignored him.

"I am really, really angry!" Shake shouted louder. "I've been pushed into the red. I'm seeing red!"

Frylock sighed and gave in. "What is it Shake?"

"It's Carl."

"Carl?"

"Yeah, Carl. Ever since he's been with Hand Banana I hardly see them at all. They just stay over there where I can't torment him."

"Leave Carl alone Shake," said Frylock. "He's just started a new relationship. It's only natural that the two of them want to spend time alone together."

"Yes, but it's very boring for me," said Shake, looking out the window toward Carl's house.

"Shake! For once stop thinking only about yourself," Frylock scolded. "You know how lonely Carl's been and for how long. You know how rare it is for him to find someone who's attracted to him. You should just be happy for Carl that he's finally found someone he's got so much in common with."

As Shake listened to Frylock, he watched from the window where he could see Carl and Hand Banana sneaking across the tall grass of their lawn. Both were giggling mischievously and proceeded to urinate on the house. As Frylock finished speaking, they scampered back to Carl's yard.

"Yeah, they do have a lot in common," Shake agreed. "But I'm not comfortable with it. Hand Banana is like a son to me. I created him with my own DNA so he's a part of me. A part that's with Carl."

"Actually, Hand Banana was supposed to be my dog," Meatwad added.

"Look," said Frylock. "Hand Banana made his own decision to be with Carl. I think we should all respect that and give them some privacy."

"I could look at this like I lost a dog," said Meatwad thoughtfully. "Or I could look at it like I gained two happier neighbors."

"See Shake, it's like what Meatwad said."

"But I don't want Carl to be happy," Shake grumbled. "I need his constant misery to elevate my own perspective."

Frylock glared at Shake and said, "I'm done talking to you about this."


End file.
